Electrophoresis of enzymes from white cell lysates from four groups of patients will be carried out in a search for possible association between variant forms of the enzymes and gout, the hyperlipidemias, hypertension, and schizophrenia. Enzymes to be studied from patients with gout are glutamate dehydrogenase, glutathione reductase, glutamic-oxaloacetic transaminase, and glutamic-pyruvic transaminase. Enzymes to be studied from patients with the hyperlipidemias are glutamate dehydrogenase, NADP-malic enzyme, glutathione reductase, 6-phosphogluconate dehydrogenase, and alpha-glycerophosphate dehydrogenase if we can work out a satisfactory electrophoretic procedure for that enzyme. Plasma monoamine oxidase will be studied electrophoretically from blood plasma of patients with schizophrenia and with hypertension.